


Inferno

by corrupted_quiet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, Femslash, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, Porn, Porn With Plot, Scratching, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrupted_quiet/pseuds/corrupted_quiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and demons weren't made to be together. But Anna and Ruby are willing to do it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pair, or even much femslash or these characters. Do enjoy though!

The one thing more taboo than love shared between an angel and a human would be one between an angel and a demon. It was one of those plots that many mortals fancied to think of, often embedding them in various novels and pornographic picture shows (typically adding a human for an unholy threesome), but over the course of history, it rarely ever happened.

And by rarely, it only happened once.

One loose cannon angel. One rabble rousing demon. One bad mix.

Putting Anna and Ruby together was combining caesium and water; explosively reactive.

But not the way many expected. Why, usually an angel pitted against a demon—two mortal enemies shoved in one space—would result in an epic battle, a fight for life, complete with gashes and wounds.

Something like that happened. There was clawing. And biting. And scratching. And more.

Anna panted, pinned up against the headboard, bloodied pale body glistening with sweat and crimson. Her wrists were bound to the board, leaving the fallen angel to squirm and thrash in her shackles. She barred her red tinted teeth as Ruby crawled over her, glaring into her eyes black as pitch.

Ruby’s breaths came uneven and heavy as she prowled over Anna, a starved and rabid lioness turning on her queen. Her long ebony hair frayed, a mess after the angel so rudely tried to tear it from her skull. On her cheek, a fresh cut bled, one done by Anna’s fine fingernails, and one she’d wear with pride. Because even though she had her share of scars now, she also had Anna, chained and at her mercy. And that made her smile.

“So…” Ruby purred, leaning up to Anna’s face, staring into the burning pools of brown. Pure anathema and odium, the darkest hatred and disgust flashed in those eyes, only feeding Ruby’s lust more. And Anna’s, too.

Because somewhere in the sheer revulsion some sick passion spurred that, disgusting as both the women found it, they had to act on. They were acting on it; it was just a question who dominated. Would the angel conquer the demon? Or the demon claim the angel? A new battlefield unfolded and Ruby was sure that she came out the victor.

Anna’s head reclined, resting against the headboard. She waited a moment, savouring the horrible pleasure contained in the curling smirk on the demon’s lips, and then spat right in her face, hitting her with blood and saliva.

“Fucker,” Ruby swore, turning to wipe the spit from her face. Some of it burned, burned because anything of an angel’s should hurt her. But that’s what she liked about it. What they liked about it.

“Go back to Hell,” Anna growled. She slid a leg out from under the other, and then deftly swung it over to collide with her back.

The kick had enough force to bring Ruby down, the demon just catching herself before her face slammed into Anna’s stomach. She blinked, staring at the marked marble flesh, watching it tremble as her breath brushed the girl’s torso. It was a reflex, because Anna wasn’t scared but repelled physically. No, they couldn’t really be together; that was against the rules. But they could have fun breaking bones and beds until then.

Ruby lowered her head, pressing her full, soft lips to Anna’s naval. If two mortals kissed like that, or two angels, or two demons, or even an angel with a human, it would’ve been a sweet kiss, a gentle kiss, one anyone would welcome and enjoy. But with Anna and Ruby, the two opposite ends of the pole, the opposing teams sworn in eternal war against one another, it burned, a scar on Anna’s newly returned Grace, a stab to Ruby’s blackened heart.

Anna hissed, pressing herself against the mattress, wriggling around only for her efforts to end in vain. Resistance was futile, all fighting would end fruitless. But Anna wouldn’t give up. She was a soldier, after all, a general of the Lord and a servant to Heaven. Her spirit would never let her give in, even as she let out her last breath.

Ruby shot up, pushing forward, less than an inch between her face an Anna’s. She licked her lips, tasting the fire, savouring the blaze. Part of what made this so good was the amount of pain it but them in, each inflicted injury another piece of kindling to their blaze. And the two would thrash and kick and scream as they danced their way to the coldest part of Hell, leaving a bloody trail behind them unmatched by any other in history.

Anna’s lips quavered, a shudder threatening to rip through her. She experienced sex as a human—as an angel too—but this…this was peerless. Perfectly pungent in a petrifying and paralysing way.

She flickered her tongue, beckoning Ruby to come forward, to kiss her lips, to just do it already.

And Ruby obeyed, tongue slithering into Anna’s waiting mouth as she claimed her lips. It was hungry, ravenous, and forceful on both sides, the spot for power in the bedroom still up for grabs, and both wanted to sit on the throne and make the other her servant. So they both smashed their lips harder against each other’s, channelling all force into the repeating, sloppy pecks.

Angels tasted sweet, like Splenda sugar, Ruby thought. And demons were acrid, like powered lemonade straight from the package, Anna figured. And together they somehow formed this, this abomination of higher races, this taboo of both their kinds.

The demon raised a hand, lacing her fingers in the long strands of fire, yanking at the roots as hard as she could. The angel swung both her legs around the other’s back, forcing her lower half down. So close, so close they were to each other, and so hot their skin flushed.

Touching, rubbing, kissing, fucking.

They weren’t supposed to do that to each other. That was against the rules. The ones the rebellious angel and the bellicose demon must have been made to break. Break, defy, and soil.

And in that deep set enmity, that boundless animosity, came the unique passion that made got them there in the first place. The one that sparked the first flames, and set off the never ending fires to forever dance in their inferno, as they laid together in the centre.


End file.
